Stargate Atlantis Drabbles: Season One
by Kenian Rainn
Summary: A collection of drabbles based upon every episode of Atlantis Season One. New Drabble Up: Childhood's End! R/R please! Rated T for safety.
1. AN: Welcome!

Welcome to my newest creation!

Very soon, I will post the first drabble in this series. First, I'd like to take a moment to explain.

My sister and I are writing one drabble (exactly 100 words) for each episode of Stargate Atlantis. It is a huge undertaking, but I feel confident we'll get it done eventually.

Please review and let us know what you think about the drabbles!

Thanks in advance and check back soon for the first drabble: Rising, Part One.


	2. 101: Rising Part One

So sorry I didn't get this up sooner, internet was down. As an apology, I am uploading Rising Part One and Two. : )

* * *

Author: Maddi J*  
Category: Stargate Atlantis  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: None really, Sam/Jack if you squint.  
Disclaimer: We don't own Atlantis, but we wish we did.  
Warnings: None  
Unbeta'd

* * *

Rising, Part One

Jack O'Neill watched as Elizabeth Weird (as Kinsey 'affectionately' called her) led her team through the gate. One might say he was pensive about the other side, but, no, he was just thinking. As Daniel whined next to him, Jack tuned him out. He knew he would need the space monkey at the SGC now that Hammond was gone. If Jack were still the young officer he used to be, he might have gone with them. But they had Sheppard for that. And besides, he had to get to his 2IC as they had some, um, mission reports to write.

* * *

Please review! Note we are just getting started and into the feel of 100-word stories. Thanks for reading!


	3. 102: Rising Part Two

Author: Aleesha May  
Category: Stargate Atlantis  
Rating: G  
Pairing: None.  
Disclaimer: We don't own Atlantis, but we wish we did.  
Warnings: None  
Unbeta'd

* * *

Rising, Part Two

As John sat on the edge of his bed, he started to contemplate who he would choose as the members of his team. Lieutenant Ford was first on the list. John's team also needed a scientist, and Dr. Rodney McKay was the name that sprung to mind. After all, no one could deny that he was smart. To fill the fourth position, John couldn't think of a better choice than Teyla Emmagan. She knew the galaxy better than anyone and could help them find the allies they desperately needed. John couldn't wait to see what adventures they would have here.

* * *

Please Review! Thanks for reading!


	4. 103: Hide and Seek

Author: Maddi J*  
Category: Stargate Atlantis  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: None  
Disclaimer: We don't own Atlantis, but we wish we did.  
Warnings: None  
Unbeta'd

* * *

Hide and Seek

"I shot him," John smirked. Elizabeth looked at him in disbelief. "In the leg!" John insisted. He didn't know why everyone was looking at him this way. He had been responsible. He could've gone and taken Rodney's word and shot him in that colossal brain of his, but no, he made the mature decision. Anyway, it wouldn't have killed him. Probably. Alright, that would have been a really bad decision, but he didn't do it. He'd shot him in the leg. And then the arm. And _then _in the head. He wasn't stupid. After all, he could've been in MENSA.

* * *

Reviews = Love!

Coming Up Next: 38 Minutes

I should have that one up on Sunday, maybe Monday...

Thanks for Reading!


	5. 104: 38 Minutes

Author: Maddi J*  
Category: Stargate Atlantis  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: A bit of Sheyla  
Disclaimer: We don't own Atlantis, but we wish we did.  
Warnings: None  
Unbeta'd

* * *

38 Minutes

Teyla watched helplessly as the creature, so much like the Wraith she detested, drain Colonel Sheppard's energy. She hadn't known this Sheppard character for long, but she knew two things. One, she didn't want him to die. Two, she especially didn't want him to die at the hand of this bug. She spoke frantically through the radio, just trying to find a way to help him. As they tried solution after solution, Teyla winced at the pain John underwent. And when she knew he was going to be okay, she wondered why she had been so affected by the situation.

* * *

So? What did you think? Press that pretty little button down there and let us know!!! Suspicion will be up on Wednesday or Thursday... or before Sunday. Not sure when I'll have time to post it... : )

Thanks to everyone for reading and leaving reviews!


	6. 105: Suspicion

Author: Aleesha May  
Category: Stargate Atlantis  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: None  
Disclaimer: We don't own Atlantis, but we wish we did.  
Warnings: None  
Unbeta'd

* * *

Suspicion

"Teyla! Wait up!" John yelled down a corridor. "Yes, Major?" John ran over to her."I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." "For what purpose?" "For turning on that transmitter and accusing your people of being spies. For everything." Teyla shook her head. "It is forgiven." "We should have trusted you and your people. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say... we're very sorry." Teyla smiled. "Just ensure it does not happen again." "It won't. I'm sure of it." John placed his hand on Teyla's arm before walking away. "I hope you are correct," she whispered.

* * *

Thoughts? Please press review! Thanks for reading. Next up: Childhood's End. It should be up by next Saturday, the 26th. : D


	7. 106: Childhood's End

Author: Maddi J*  
Category: Stargate Atlantis  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: A bit of Sheyla...  
Disclaimer: We don't own Atlantis, but we wish we did.  
Warnings: None  
Unbeta'd

* * *

Childhood's End

John sat down on that couch and started his old football game over. Again. Now that they had solved all the backwards stuff on that planet, he needed to relax. "Oh, come on! That was totally out!" he yelled. This was relaxation for John. Really, it was. After that, John drifted off into his mind, thinking about what wouldn't have happened if he had 'ritually sacrificed' himself... all those years ago. Not that he was old, he was only.. never mind. Teyla walked through the doors and said hello to him. Yes, John was very glad he lived past 25.

* * *

Please review! The next drabble will be up by next Friday: Poisoning The Well. Thanks for reading!


End file.
